Irony
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: He did not wish to know about the world outside of his own research. All that mattered were hearts becoming into emotionless things...but this strange person changed it all...and also started his road onto becoming a Nobody. -Ienzo; past-related-


So I haven't written a KH story in awhile, and I thought I might as well post this story up…this is actually my first OC story, so don't be surprised if it's a bit, well, odd, I suppose. XD

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, there would have been extra cutscenes for each of the Organization's members' pasts. XD

--

He did not mean to meet her.

No, it was just a strange occurrence.

It all had started when he was chosen from the six scientists to go out and buy some more paper and a couple of bottles for Even's experiments. Why he had to buy some more bottles when it was really Braig's fault for breaking the extra bottles, he did not know why. Acutally, the disappearance of all the paper was also Braig's fault because he had used it for some shooting test or something…whatever.

The youngest scientist sighed, and walked out into the cold, crisp air of Hollow Bastion. It had been awhile since he had been out here, so he supposed it wasn't too bad.

If only he had thought of his situation beforehand.

Walking down the hill into the small town, he did his errands and was about to go back until he bumped into another individual behind him.

Now this was most unusual. He gave a quite apology and hurried past this person, for he had not met anyone else besides the other five for the past six months, so meeting another felt quite strange. He thought all was fine, until…

"What? No apology?"

He sighed. Why, why him of all people…? As much as he had tried to stop his smart remarks, his mouth could not retain it much longer and spoke.

"Well, then, I'm sorry that your ears are so full of negativity that you cannot hear the most simple apology."

He heard the person shift and face him. His back was on this obnoxious individual, not wanting to see the face.

"If I'm correct, you're the one with the ear-filled negativity, quickly judging my sentence without knowing me first."

"How funny that you should say that about me when you are doing just the same," and with that, he turned to face this person.

This smart-mouthed and obnoxious person he had been speaking to was a girl, much to his surprise (though he did not know why it was surprising…he had heard the voice…) She had mid-length black hair with layers up to her cheek. Despite the cold weather, she was wearing black shorts with black stockings underneath them, with a silver chain of some sort dangling from her belt loop. She had a white button-up blouse underneath a black, V-neck vest, the kind that buttoned up on the stomach area. To top it off, she had black cut-off finger gloves, a jet-black headband with a black flower on it, and dark, deep purple dangling earings.

Zexion noted the odd fashion sense, and came to one conclusion: a rebel.

The unknown girl, noticing him staring at her for such a time, flashed a small smirk, accompanied with her deep, flashing purple eyes. She outstretched her hand for a shake.

"The name's Celes."

Xehanort would probably be glaring at him if he had seen this, but the young scientist saw no harm in it at all.

He, too, gave a small smirk with the mischievous, midnight eyes that had earned his nickname of being the "schemer" of the group.

He took his hand out to shake in return-his first one in a year.

"Ienzo."

--

Well, no or yes? I actually wrote this about two months ago, but I just found it again like last week, and I thought 'What the heck, might as well'. But I'm still iffy about this story, and not so sure if it should be continued or not.

Depending on the opinions given, I may or may not continue, either way. But I won't lie-if I do continue, I may take awhile in updating the chapters, as I'm not used to writing chapter stories…I'm more of the one-shot writer XD. But if you do want it to keep going, I'll do my best in keeping up.

Do know that this chapter is just a "trial and run" kind of chapter, where it's not the best to my abilities...I only wrote this in like 15 minutes the first time I wrote it some two months back...

And, since I received a complaint from my dear Beta and friend, here's the list of the members' names before they became Nobodies...I had forgotten to post this up.

Xehanort-Xemnas  
Braig-Xigbar  
Dilan-Xaldin  
Even-Vexen  
??-Lexeaus (So sorry, I just forgot...)  
Ienzo-Zexion


End file.
